


Crashed

by korskys, yogkabob



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Xephos, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Polyamory, Sciencey shit, Slow Build, Slowly-Becomes-Home, Violence, Yogslash, maybe slight nsfw content???, ya know, yogship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korskys/pseuds/korskys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogkabob/pseuds/yogkabob
Summary: When an alien man crash lands on a planet he's never been on, what's he to do? Luckily, a few kind souls lend him a hand.





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Been ages since I posted. Anyway, this whole idea is credited to Yogkabob, who was the original writer of Crash Landing. Since they are no longer continuing, they said I could continue it on !! I hope you all love it! This first chapter is really short, but not to worry!! The coming chapters will be much much longer.

Xephos had no idea how this came about.

Well, he had an idea. But he wasn’t ready to admit it was his fault.

The thin, gangly man sat underneath a shaded oak wood tree, the leaves being plucked off their branches when the swirling winds shook them. The warm star of this planet above him beat down on the surrounding land, hot enough for him to have to roll the sleeves of his black and red space suit up to the crook of his elbow. He sat with cuts and bruises littering his battered body, a twisted ankle that throbbed and pulsated the longer he stared at it, and a possible broken rib or two. The entire length of his being ached in overexertion and pain. Falling at an angle over broken pieces of metal will do that.

The wreckage of a stolen escape pod sat a yard or two away, half buried in the dirt and still slightly on fire from the previous crash into the atmosphere. Xephos had struggled his way through the wreckage but hadn’t found much. A few ammunition packs and a couple of coins were all he had managed to retrieve before the pain became too much for him to bear.

Xephos had no clue where he was. After nearly being caught in the gnashing jaws of the space police, he let his pod head deeper into the void to escape. It had thrown him for a bit of a loop when his pod scraped by asteroids and nearly busted apart in the middle of space when one hit him square on. He was lucky to be alive but not as lucky as he wished he was. At least this planet seemed relatively peaceful.

The sky above him was a dull pale blue with streaks of white moving slowly across. It looked like someone had taken a paintbrush of white and gray and wore a blindfold to paint it. However, it still captivated him.  
The ground under his sore body was a soft comfort, lush greenery carpeted the land for miles all around him. It rose into hills that towered above him and opened up to reveal mouths of jagged stone. The openings drifted into a dark that sent a chill down Xephos’s spine. He was going to try his best to avoid going down one of those.  
From under the tree, he could see multiple creatures living their daily lives. Large white and brown mammals stood on stodgy legs, their massive horned heads dipping below to chew at the ground under their feet. Feathered white animals hopped around on 2 thin yellow legs, clucking and clicking to their tiny heart's content. None seemed to pay him any mind, which relieved him.

“I’ve got to find a way out of here,” Xephos muttered under a strained breath, his native tongue sticking out in the serene quiet. “There’s no way a planet this beautiful is completely safe.”  
Xephos placed one hand underneath him, using that and the back of the tree to set himself up. When he was steady on his feet, his ankle nearly gave out. He let out a hiss of pain through his teeth and shook his head. Setting a hand on his hip and pulling his utility belt up, he set off into the long stretch of plains stretching in front of him.

 

It had been hours since Xephos had emerged from the wreckage of his ship. He had spent what felt like days trudging through plains and later through a chilled tundra, stopping at a tree every few minutes to ease himself. He had grabbed a long stick and had been using it as a crutch, but his busted ankle continued to slow him down.  
Over the horizon, beyond hills and towering trees, Xephos could see the sun starting to set. Xephos thought the sky was beautiful before, but now he could hardly believe his eyes.  
Long stretches of orange and yellow surrounded the sun, coloring the sky like watercolors as the star sunk behind the rising mountains. Just lining the horizon were soft ridges of blue and purple, officially announcing the start of the night.

Without a second thought, Xephos pulled his gun out of its holster and dug his other hand into his pocket. Pulling out the ammo he had looted from his ship, he leaned his back against a nearby tree to refill it. Even if there was nothing that could hurt him, he still had to be careful and vigilant.  
Just as those lingering thoughts came forward and left, a long and painful groan echoed through the small woods around him. Xephos, his hand clutching his gun, turned as quickly as his broken body would let him and fired a shot into the direction of the noise.  
An ear-splitting BANG sounded out and Xephos heard a body fall limply to the ground. A shiver found its way up his spine, and when he got closer, he could feel bile rise in his throat.

  
The skin of the body fell off in large, dark green clumps that bled slowly, leaving splotches on the grass beneath. Dark hollow eyes stared up at the night sky, completely empty of all life. The smell that emitted from the body smelled like something close to vomit and pee, and Xephos had to step away before he added to it.

  
He knew this place wasn’t safe. Xephos kicked at the dirt with his good foot, cursing at himself. Now shaky and more than a little spooked, Xephos trudged forward and deeper into the woods, swinging his head around every corner to check for more of those vile creatures. His hands quieted and shook in fear and he could feel a cold sweat run down the back of his suit.

  
Everything was just fine until he met face to face with a hissing sound that threw him off. Before he could even get a glace at the source, Xephos’s body was flying through the air. He landed on the ground with a loud thump, the wind pushed forcefully out of his lungs when he hit land. He had no idea what just hit him, and he didn’t have time to react. An arrow whizzed straight past his head before he could even breathe, and another one followed it a second after. Looking up, he was met with the trembling figure of a skeleton, a bone structure held together by rotting ligaments and muscle tendons. A bow set carefully in it’s curled hand, it raised another arrow to shoot at Xephos.

This one hit his shoulder. Xephos let out a loud yell and turned onto his stomach, pushing himself up and grabbing at the nearest tree to lift himself to full height.  
Trying his best not to further damage his ankle, Xephos took off in the opposite direction of the monster. Arrows whizzed past his head at a speed too fast for him to run from. His ankle throbbed and almost felt limp against his other leg. It was so hard to run and keep running, so in an attempt to protect himself, he started shooting at whatever was behind him.

  
While he shot the skeletons, he didn’t notice another long incoming hiss until it had knocked him forward and back on the ground. The last thing he saw while darkness clouded his vision were the trembling bones of his captors coming to finish him off.

  
He let his eyes fall shut.


	2. Arrival

The last thing that Xephos expected to feel on his back was wood.  
All the spaceman could remember was being pursued by monsters...some he had never seen before. Though they were simple in build, their power over him surprised him immensely. The melting skin of the undead beings still stood strong in his memory, and he felt his stomach churn in disgust. The slamming of the bones still chilled his spine and the smell of rot and death left his head spinning.  
Cracking open an eye, Xephos struggled to set himself up while his body screamed in protest. Though his vision was foggy, he could fairly make out the sight of a…

“Oh, you’re awake!”

A loud, ear piercing call shocked Xephos back to the floor, his eyes shooting open and flooding with light. He managed a small yelp before he quickly shut his mouth.  
Someone was here. He had been captured. This was it.  
Even though moving made the light around his eyes dim, he managed to reach his hand around and grip at his utility belt. It was then he realized his gun wasn’t in his holster, and he felt his heart drop.

Xephos dug his heels into the wood floor beneath him, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ankle as he pushed himself away from...that  
An exceptionally small, round man stood before him. A hand half raised in the air as what he could only imagine being a paused wave. A long, curly red beard reached down to his pudgy stomach, and he was weirdly shirtless. He wore only a few pieces of leather armor with iron plating on his shoulders, elbows, and knees.   
All Xephos knew was that he had been taken somewhere and that his gun was gone. There wasn’t a lot of positive things to branch off of here.

“Woah! Easy now!” The small man put out his hands and took a step towards Xephos, which only prompted him to move further away. Supposedly taking the hint, the man stepped away from the alien on the floor, eyes locking with his spectacular blue ones.   
“Okay. Uhm…” He stumbled over his words for a split second. “...My name is Honeydew...you’re in my house.”

“Gun.” Fantastic first words, but it’s all Xephos could think about. He needed his gun, even if he didn’t seem to be in any danger, he needed to have it on him.

“Oh, yea! That thing.” Honeydew turned and bounced off in the direction of a small wooden box, lifting up the lid and digging around till he pulled out Xephos’s weapon. He padded back over and outstretched it to him. Without a second thought, Xephos took it and stuck it back in his holster. Now that he knew he wasn’t going to lose in a fight, should there be one, he attempted to stand himself up.

Yea, that wasn’t going to work.

Xephos stumbled around a small bit on the floor, his face burning in shame as he tried to get up. He could feel the eyes of the dwarf before him staring.   
“That won’t work mate, you really got your ankle busted back there.” Honeydew said what Xephos already knew, and the confirmation of the injury left Xephos back on his ass, ashamed.  
An outstretched hand appeared in front of his face. A goofy smile had planted itself on the tiny man's face, his gapped teeth out on display. Hesitantly, Xephos took the hand.   
It was warm and slightly clammy. Honeydew grabbed Xephos’s other hand and visibly shivered, leading him to a small bench, cushioned with woolen blankets. 

“You’ve got some cold hands!” Honeydew laughed, his belly shaking as his hearty laughter spread throughout the room. “Where’d you even come from?” He turned his back on the foreign man, turning to fetch more things from his little chest.

Xephos placed his hands on the woolen blanket beneath him, running his thin fingers over the tufts of fluff covering it. It was incredibly soft.  
“Elsewhere,” Xephos muttered, cursing at how different his voice sounded compared to the small man. “Not from here.” 

“Well, clearly. Never seen a man quite as…” Honeydew paused as he walked over, an assortment of bandages and splints at his side. “...unique, as you.” 

Xephos could feel warmth crawl up his spine. He was clearly referring to the sharpness of his ears and the tint of his blue on his face rather than red. However, it was still the closest thing Xephos could call a compliment. 

Honeydew didn’t look for a more detailed answer and instead went to work on fixing up Xephos’s ankle. The tiny man seemed, if possible, tinier sitting on the ground at his feet. He slid off the dirty black boot on Xephos’s left foot and got to wrapping it, placing in the splints. With nothing to do, Xephos focused on running his hands up his face. He wasn’t surprised to feel tiny little cuts covering his face, scratching it led to dried blue blood peeling under his fingernails. Xephos curled his lips and sighed, his chest rattling as he did.

“Man, those monsters messed you up. You really aren’t from around here.” Honeydew pondered aloud, standing up and setting the boot he took by the door. He handed a small package of bandages to Xephos a long with a mirror. “Use em on your face, you got some nasty scrapes.”

As Xephos placed little band-aids on his cuts, Honeydew left the room, shutting a heavy wooden door behind him. He took this time to survey the room around him. It was really nothing more than a wooden cabin, probably built inside of a hill. Turning around, he saw the exit of the house up a flight of stairs. Must have taken Honeydew ages to get Xephos’s body down those.  
It was a cozy home, that was for sure. A small fireplace sparked alive in the center of the living room, just a few feet from the bench where Xephos sat. He could feel the warmth trickle around him, and it comforted him. The small kitchen to his right harbored plants and more utensils than he could count. Trinkets and little gems in bottles stood on every shelf, completely covering any space left.

Honeydew came tumbling out of the small room, shaking Xephos out of his thoughts. He held a bundle of clothes and a long stick with a cushion wrapped around the top of it. “Here you go! Your clothes are filthy, go ahead and change.” He placed the bundle of clothes on the bench beside him, a green t-shirt, a pair of black sweatpants and some white socks. “And this is so you don’t put pr-”

“I know. Thank you.”

Honeydew seemed a tad shaken at the sudden interruption, but didn’t really question him about it. “Ya must be exhausted, go ahead and change, ill be back with blankets and pillows.”

__

The next day, Xephos woke up to the sound of birdsong coming through open windows and pale sunlight on his face. The fire from the night before had been extinguished and sat cold. 

Xephos’s borrowed shirt felt large and twisted around his curled form on the bench, the blanket twisting between his tangled limbs. A soft breeze coerced him, letting him sit up and stretch. His bones ached from the past couple days but overall felt alright.

“Ah, ‘bout time!” Before Xephos had time to react, Honeydew had bounded over with a small mug clutched in his chubby hands. A dark, swirling liquid sat in the little white cup, and with a small gesture, Xephos cupped it in his hands. 

“You’ve never had coffee, have you?” Honeydew asked after seeing Xephos’s confused look, and when Xephos shook his head no he only smiled.   
“It wakes ya right up! Take a sip.”  
Hesitant to trust the small man, but not wanting to seem rude, he lifted the cup to his lips. The steam rising from it heated his face as he drank, the taste staining his tongue. He swallowed and shook his head. He couldn’t find the word to describe it, it wasn’t bad, but too…

“Bitter?”

Xephos nodded to the dwarven man, who only took the cup and headed into the kitchen. Now curious, Xephos followed with his crutches.

As the small man added to the little white mug, Xephos inspected a small plant seated on the windowsill. It was a very beautiful blue, with stems that reached out and caressed the edge of the pot it sat in. 

“Here, try it now.”

Xephos turned his head and peered into the cup being thrust into his hands. It was no longer a muddy brown, but instead a soft brown with a white swirl in the middle, still spinning from the spoon he used to mix it with. 

Taking it to his lips, he was pleased and fairly surprised when the taste completely changed. Instead of a thin, bitter taste, a sweet, thick one hit his taste buds in waves. He didn’t want to put the mug down.

“Like it?” Honeydew laughed when Xephos nodded quickly, his face stretching into that goofy smile.

The next few days, Xephos was placed on house arrest. He was still healing from his detrimental crash, and during these days, he spent his time watching Honeydew go about his daily chores. Working on a small bench with a number of tools and materials, shoving things into a small coal burning furnace and watching them bake. He would leave for hours at a time, only to return with a bag full of some of the most beautiful minerals Xephos had seen in his life. It was insane how one little man could do so much.

“Hows that ankle treating you?” Honeydew plopped down on the small chair in front of Xephos a few days later. Warm air blew through the open windows, dusting the taller man's hair and warming his face. It was that kind of summer air that made you appreciate life and its beautiful moments. Xephos nodded, his eyes falling to the splint. 

“Okay. Hurts.” Xephos had learned some small licks of English, not enough to have a real conversation, but enough to get points across. 

“Ah, okay. It’ll probably hurt like that for a few weeks, at best. Maybe Lalna would have something to help patch you up…” Xephos listened to Honeydew wonder aloud, fiddling with one of the small rocks he had been given. It was a metallic rock, chunks of what Honeydew said was iron peaking out from it in small clumps. “Oh well, we’ll worry about that later. I was wondering something…”


End file.
